Reunion
by PolishCaskettShipper
Summary: This is my one-shot idea how our favorite couple should reunite with each others. Lightly spoilers about next episode 4x21 Headhunters


**Hello everyone! I'm so messed up! I have two unfinished stories and I wrote another one! I just couldn't help myself... This hiatus kill me. Sorry for all mistakes, I'm just a freaky Polish, who is fascinated by English language. **

**This is my one-shot idea how our favorite couple (It's confirmed, they won second time in a row! Yay!) should reunite with each others. **

**Lightly spoilers about next episode (4x21 Headhunters)**

**Disclaimer: I wish but no, I don't own Castle...**

* * *

**..:: REUNION ::..**

She was exhausted. She couldn't stand this situation, herself, whole world. He'd abandoned her. She was too late. She was partnerless… Case has just been closed. Only paperwork left. So she was doing it now. Countless documents piled up on her desk only raising her annoyance. Usually paperwork was fun. He'd been always there to entertain her and time goes fast, but now… But now this stupid man tried to kill himself, shadowing Slaughter. Ugh! How she hated this guy! He was this kind of cop, who thought that they're immortal and they could do everything without any consequence. He wasn't able to protect Castle…

She could feel that boys were watching her. She felt for them, cause they didn't deserve this kind of treatment. She knew that she was responsible for all of this… If she only knew what was that about… He'd changed so quickly… Espo and Ryan was disoriented.

"We should talk to her…" Ryan said to his partner.

"Yeah… But… But what should we tell? She'll be angry if we ask 'bout Castle…"

"I know but… Maybe she knows something…"

"Bro… She is as confused as we are…"

"You boys know that I can hear you, right?" Beckett asked smiling a little. This guys were so sweet when they're worrying 'bout her… She didn't have any siblings but this two complement that entirely.

'Uh… We… Mh…" Ryan tried said something, but…

"It's okay… I don't know boys… He's mad about something. He's mad at me not you, so don't worry." She forced a light smile. Unsatisfactorily.

"At you?" Esposito picked up.

"Yeah… I don't know what is it about… I tried to talk to him several times, but… Well, we could only have hope that he's not getting himself killed during this 'partnership' with that dumbass…"

"Yeah… This is Castle we talking about! He always gets away with everything, right?" Ryan tried to lightened the mood.

"His right Becks. Don't worry our Writer Boy will be back sooner that we think."

This talking calmed her down a little. Maybe they're right? Maybe this is only some part of his creative process? Her thoughts were interrupted now cause from the lift with scream darted Alexis Castle.

"Detective! Beckett, he's in the hospital! Can you drive with me! Please! Oh my god…" Redhead screamed in panic. Kate's heart stopped.

"Alexis! Calm down… Just take a deep breath… That's right! What happened?" Esposito said calmly. Beckett was in no position to say something.

"My dad, he was with this big cop… He took him on action… Dad has been stabbed... I have to go to the hospital, please! Can you take me? Please?" Girl started to sob now…

"Of course! C'mon! Let's go…" Ryan was pale as he started to walk towards the elevator. Esposito and Alexis were following him. Suddenly the girl turned back.

"Detective? Are you coming with us?" Teenager asked weakly looking at the woman who looked now 10 years older than 5 minutes ago.

"Beckett…?"

"I… This is all my fault… He…" Tears were falling dawn her face. She couldn't breathe… "If he won't make it…"

"No! Stop saying that… Dad won't leave us! C'mon! We have to go…" Alexis grabbed firmly her arm and dragged almost unconscious Kate into the elevator.

**...:::...**

"Gram!" The youngest Castle run to Martha and hugged her tight. "How is he? Please tell me he's okay!"

Three detectives reached two woman the moment when the older one answered. "He'll be okay. It's shallow wound. They got him painkillers. He's asleep now…" Martha said with relief.

"Oh thanks god…" Kate leaned on the wall and slumped down. She started to cry hard. She choked up with tears. Suddenly she felt that someone was trying to hug her. She looked up finding Alexis smiling at her lightly. " I'm so sorry Alexis… I know you hate me but you have to know that I really didn't want all this to happened."

"Detective… I don't hate you and certainly don't blame you! I admit that after this horrible shooting I wasn't happy that my dad came back to the precinct… I was so worried and I didn't trust you, but… After that day when gram and dad were trapped, I realized that you really care for him, that he's important to you as much as he's to me. You can't blame yourself, please…"

"Thank you Alexis, but I can't stop… I know that all of this is happening because of me. The problem is, that I don't know what I did wrong…" Beckett sobbed.

"Wait… You don't know..?" Girl was confused.

"No… You know? Please Alexis tell me! I need to fix this… I can't stand this coolness between us…"

"I tell you, but you don't know this from me… During this terrible bomb case, my dad heard you saying that you remember the shooting…" Beckett turned pale. Her heart literally stopped for a second. _He knows… _"He thinks that you don't feel the same way… But he's wrong, right?" Redhead smiled knowingly.

"Oh… I didn't know he was there… " Suddenly everything fitted. Her coffee on the desk, his behavior, blonde bimbo, his leaving…

"Alexis, Kate, doctor let us come in to him…" Martha exclaimed. Both women immediately got up heading to the others.

"Gram, I think that Kate should go in there first…" teenager said.

"Alexis, I can't… You're family… I'm just…" Beckett murmured.

"No darling, she's right… Go ahead!" Martha gently pushed her towards the door.

**...:::...**

She almost started to cry again when she saw him. He had shiner on his left eye, few scratches and was incredibly pale… He's asleep. Beckett silently came up and sat on the bed. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Beckett… What are you doing here?" Kate almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey… My partner finished up at the hospital so I came to visit him…"

"I don't need you pity…" He answered coolly.

"You're stupid, do you know that?" Beckett asked annoyed.

"If I'm so stupid, why are you here? You came, nice. As you see, I'm fine, so you can go now…"

"No! I'm not going anywhere until we talk." She answered with stubbornness.

"I'm tired…"

"Me too Castle… But I have to explain to you that…"

"Stop! Please, just go… I don't have time nor desire to listen to your sweet talk about how we could remain friends…"

"Oh, you're so stupid!" She screamed.

"You're repeating yourself…" He murmured.

"I love you, dumbass!" She said firmly looking straight into his blue eyes. She could saw in them a wave of emotions- anger, confusion, sadness, annoyance, softness and the one she haven't seen for so long- love.

"Uh… You… I…"

"Wow… If I knew that this made you speechless I'd say that a long time before…" She tried to joke.

"Maybe you should have…" He answered with deep sadness. She risked and took his big hand in her small ones. He didn't pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Castle… I know, what I did was awful, but I had to do this… I had to become more first. I wanted to be more before I dive in this with you… Geez… You deserve so much more than I am… Do you know I have PTSD?" Castle looked at her with shock and sympathy. He knew that she's dealing with things, but that… "It's better now… I'm working on it with my therapist. Not only on it… We talk about my mom's murder and 'bout you… Mostly about you… I'm so sorry Rick…" She didn't even noticed that she was crying. She just sat there holding his hands.

"Kate…"

"No, you don't have to say anything… I know I screwed this up. I'll go in a moment… I just, just wanna stay here for a moment."

"Kate…"

"Please, Rick…" She said trembling.

"Could I say what I wanna say?" Castle asked and she felt warmth in her heart when she saw that he was smiling and his eyes were light as always. "Come here…" He asked softly and pulled her close to him.

"I don't wanna hurt you…" She demonstrated a little but laid next to him. He only hummed and held her tighter kissing the top of her head. Beckett smiled and lanced their hands laying them on his chest. "You won't fling me out?"

"I'm too much addicted to you, Kate… I tried and it didn't work. I just love you too much…" He said simply. She lifted her head to look at him. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I love you too…" Beckett said and softly kissed him. "So much…"

**...:::...**

Later that day, when the others finally nerve themselves to come in to Castle's room, they saw the two of them curled on small hospital bed, sleeping in eachothers arms. They decided to leave them and head home, but before that Esposito quickly took a photo. Alexis raised her eyebrows questioningly. He explained with smile.

"Lanie would kill me if she'd be the only one of us who wouldn't see this…"

* * *

**So... What do you think? Bad, good or so, so? Any thoughts? Don't be a stranger!**


End file.
